meeping_world_of_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forgotten But Never Gone part 13
It is said that 13 is the bad luck number. November 19, 2017 Star's POV We've been spending more time in pairs for the past 48 or so hours. Snow is, of course, pairs with Llama. However, recently Llama has been requesting a lot of alone time. Probably to Snow's relief since spending a lot of time with Llama must be frustrating. We let Llama be alone as long as she doesn't have the Tadashi Computer with her so she doesn't steal it. Snow spends that time with Tap since ET is still in a coma or something. Right now, Llama is here and Snow is with her. The two have the Tadashi Computer at the moment. "ET's waking up!" Tap shouts. We all turn around and notice ET standing up. "What happened?" Rapunza asks. "We were so worried," Tap says. "I don't know what happened," ET says. "Feels like I just fell down and then nearly instantly got up." "You were in a coma or something," Tap says. "For over 48 hours." "Really?" ET asks. "For me it feels like it was an instant. So, it's November 19 now?" "Yes," Rapunza answers. "The only thing I remember about the coma was this quick flash," ET says. "It felt like only a split second. I remember seeing some kind of symbol." "Symbol?" DBee asks. "Do you remember it well enough to be able to draw it?" "I can try," ET says. "Here, have the Tadashi Computer so you can draw it," Snow says. "Oh, now that I think about it, I think you were already in a coma when I came here. I'm Snow." Snow gives the laptop to ET and ET opens a picture editor. They draw a red symbol that doesn't look like any symbol I've seen before. It's a darker shade of red than my flash color. I notice something strange in Llama's facial expression. "Does it look familiar to you?" Snow asks Llama. "Looks like a gang symbol," Llama says. "What makes you think that?" Snow asks. "I don't know," Llama says, "but I definitely need some alone time now. You can stay with Tap and ET for a while. I know all of you hate me anyway." "You and Snow have a connection," DBee says. "At least I think so." "You don't even like me so why should I be with you?" Llama says before leaving. Maybe for good. "You don't get to see pictures of Yandere-chan if you leave!" DBee shouts but it's too late. Llama already left. "I think Llama is hiding something," Snow says. "She knows something about that symbol that we don't." "I wonder why she left so suddenly," Absol says. "That's just typical Llama," Rapunza says. "She always ignores responsibilities." "By the way, can all of you still clearly remember the flash?" ET asks. "I mean the one that happened when you got forgotten." "Yeah," Rapunza says. "At least I can." I try to think of the flash and I see the same red flash. "Me too," I say. Everyone else here says they remember it clearly too. "What about it?" Snow asks. "Every time I try to think of the flash," ET says, "that red symbol overlaps with it. Like it's that red symbol with a blue background." "So, maybe the colors represent experiences," Snow says. "And maybe ET had an experience they don't remember. I mean during the time they were in a coma." "How could I experience something if I was in a coma?" ET asks. "Maybe it wasn't a coma," Snow says. "Maybe it was you experiencing something as the alien part of you." "But the alien part of me is gone," ET says. "Exactly," Snow says. "And that's why you don't remember what happened. Because we aren't supposed to know. You're a half-alien and you were the only one to experience that... coma. Maybe it just means you're forgotten half of the time as a human and gone half of the time as an alien. Half-human, half-alien. Half-forgotten, half-gone." "By the way, I don't think ET ever heard some of our stories on how we got forgotten," DBee says. "In fact, I don't think Rapunza told her story to anyone except maybe Snow and Eclipsa." "Oh, right," Rapunza says. "It was back in 1943. My dad had gone to war and my mom had to take care of Alex and me on her own. I got sick and had to go through a treatment with a 99% survival rate. I was in that remaining 1%. Well, actually, I wasn't even in that 1% because the way the counting works. Afterwards, I was lonely. I went to look for my family but they didn't notice me. Then I met a stranger who explained what being forgotten was. And then, 2 years later, I met Snow again and told him what I knew." "What about Snow?" ET asks. Snow tells the same story about sabotaging the bombs and getting accused of it. "What about you, ET?" Snow asks. "What did you experience before getting forgotten? Oh, well, half-forgotten." "It was horrible," ET says. "They did all sorts of lab experiments on me. Just because I was a half-alien. This is why aliens don't want to contact humans. I mean... this is the problem with humans. They want to make contact with aliens but they can't even have peace among themselves. Anyway, I was held in a lab and then the lab exploded. Then I saw the blue flash, became fully human and met the Meepers. I don't even remember Meependale." "I wonder how Tay is doing," Rapunza says. "She's all alone on the MSP Wiki now that we can't contact her." "I gave her full admin and bureaucrat rights before Snow modified the Internet connection," DBee says. "She can do a good job taking care of the Wiki." "You know, her even being on the Wiki is my fault," Snow says. "Or my achievement. Whichever way you take it. If I hadn't accessed the Internet, neither Rapunza nor I would have joined Wikia and the MSP Wiki would still be abandoned. Most of the Meepers wouldn't have met." "Thanks for that, Snow," I say. "Thanks to you, the past 2 years have been better than they could have been." "But if I hadn't done it, you would still be alive," Snow says. "You could study, get a great career, maybe even meet someone and get married. Have a happy family. And because of me, you lost that opportunity." "For what?" I ask. "Only to lose it in the end and be forever alone and bored? No. I'm glad to be with the Meepers. And I'm glad to have the memories of the timeline I exprienced, even if that timeline is different now. And not only that, but without me, Cake would still be alone and bored." "True," Rapunza says. "But that still doesn't change the fact that I'm a horrible person. I didn't know you had a long lost best friend. I didn't know we'd meet. I didn't know Absol would get into a plane crash that lead to Meependale never existing." "You were just trying to protect the universe," I say. "If there was no universe, things would be a lot worse." "But if I had never even discovered how to connect the Internet," Snow says, "that risk would have never been there. The thing is, we permanently altered reality when we shouldn't have." "Let's not talk about the past," DBee says. "The past is the past and we can't change it. Let's enjoy the present and the fact that all of us Meepers were able to meet." "Well, not Tay," Rapunza says. "She's having the hopefully happy life she deserves to have. She was my bestest bestie ever but I think it's better for us to be separated." "Maybe one day, you'll meet," Cake says. "I met my best friend again when she got forgotten. Maybe you'll meet Tay again." "I wouldn't keep my hopes up too high," Rapunza says. "Snow was looking for Alex for years and never found him. Alex is gone, not forgotten. What if the same happens to Tay? And besides, I don't think she's known as Tay anymore. The reality altering changed her username back to MSPCPMH because the Designer TayTay Super Meep never existed." Llama's POV Finally, I reconstructed this "Tadashi" Computer. Honestly, it was way too easy. And since Snow didn't get to modify this one's Internet connection, I can contact my brother again. I know I tricked the right people. They actually believed I was an immature 9-year-old weeaboo. Now I'll just need to add this one final piece of darkness and the connection is ready. Our family's symbol appears on the screen. The exact symbol ET was drawing earlier today. I know ET has had some involvement with my brother. That's the only way they could have seen the symbol. Anyway, the symbol appearing means I have connected to my brother. "Hello, brother," I say. "Hello, little sister," he responds. "So, how have things been going?" "I saw a group of people," I say. "One of them was able to accurately draw your symbol. I don't know how. They were in a coma for 2 days and when they woke up, they said they had no memory of what happened except that symbol. How about you?" "I got a new worker," he says. "Different-looking from the rest. Like an actual alien! They went into a possìble coma recently... nobody has ever done that before. Let me show you." My brother is holding an unconscious alien. I search for images of the real alien on Google and the images look identical. "That's..." I start. "That's the alien from the alien experiments. Oh, I know about that. In the original version, that alien was half-human, half-alien. And the human part of them happens to be in a house next to me." "So, you're saying this human-alien keeps switching back and forth between their human and alien self," my brother says. "So, that's how they know my symbol. I marked them as mine." "By the way," I say, "I think I've found my true main enemy. His name is Mik, more commonly known as Snow. His soul color is the whitest white, the exact opposite of my darkest black." "Stay close to him and the alien," my brother says. "Don't let them know your true identity. Get as much information from them as you can." "I have to warn you," I say. "This Snow... he's a genius. He made it possible to have connections that shouldn't be possible." "I know," he says. "That's why I sent you to Earth. Remember, you have to trick Snow into believing you're allies." "Understood," I say. "How do I hide this computer so that nobody sees it? If they find it, they'll know I stole the pieces." "Give the computer back," he says. "Break the connection and give it back. Frame someone else. I have some useful information for you." "Okay," I say and write down what he had written on a paper. I then start to google images of Rachel Platten. Category:Fanfic Category:Forgotten But Never Gone Category:Star's Stuff